Perfect
by Burstie
Summary: They were everything they hated about one another.They were perfect.


Perfect

She was everything Draco Malfoy was brought up to hate, yet she was perfect. The way her uniform hugged her newly pronounced womanly curves, the way her long brown hair, which she had finally managed to somewhat tame, fell on her back, and even the way her chestnut eyes gleamed with tears when he called her "Mudblood." Oh, how he hated calling her that. It was all just for show anyway. Sure, he'd meant it the first few times, but that was before he started thinking for himself. Before that, he had been following the teachings and attitude of his father, learning the Dark Arts. He had never really taken a liking to them, only pretended to for his own sake.

It wasn't until third year that he'd finally started to appreciate her. It was when she punched him. He noticed a fire in her eyes and could see right down to her soul. He lay awake that night, thinking about her. The girl who had shown herself that day. This girl wasn't the shy little bookworm he'd always known. She was a passionate young woman whom he wanted to know more about, and see that side more often.

The next say he stopped calling her "Mudblood" constantly, forcing himself to utter her last name, instead of her first, which he desperately wanted to use.

But in seventh year on his final train ride, he finally figured it out. She had been made Head Girl, and, surprisingly, Weasel was Head Boy. He was angry at this at first, but it soon faded. He was perfectly fine with not having any more responsibilities. He was walking to his regular compartment, to sit with the same gits who had thought themselves his friends for seven years, when he passed the changing rooms and something caught his eye. There she stood, undressing right in front of him. She'd forgotten to close the blinds._ So much for being the smartest witch _he thought, stepping to the side to he could see her without her knowledge. She never got completely nude, much to his teenage disappointment, but the sight of her in her pale yellow boy shorts and tight, matching tank top made him almost sprint to the compartment to see that cow, Pansy, just to get his mind off of the angel that was Hermione Granger.

He never could, though. The whole ride, while fending off Pansy's advancements, he only thought of Hermione. Her flat stomach and tiny waist just begged to be wrapped in his arms. He felt the need to fondle and caress her shapely breasts and curvy bum, and her hair. He just wanted to bury his hands in that hair of hers. Coupled with the fire inside her that had been shown more frequently, Draco found her irresistible.

As he boarded the carriage, he made himself a promise. He would have her. Somehow, that year, Hermione would be his. She was perfect.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Draco Malfoy. In her early Hogwarts days, that name alone would've been enough to make Hermione Granger nervous. She hated the way he called her Mudblood and cringed at the thought of his smirks and sneers.

She'd always been attracted to him on the outside though, and had yet to meet a girl who wasn't. She found his deep silver eyes, athletic body, and platinum blonde hair that fell wispily in his eyes almost unbearably good looking, and she had to keep herself from staring at him when they shared a class.

But in her third year, he began to change in a way that made her find herself more attracted to the soul of the young Malfoy. He'd stopped calling her Mudblood almost completely. Instead, he used her last name, which sounded rough and husky through his lips and she couldn't help but wonder how her first would sound.

She noticed that he'd almost changed the way he acted towards other students. She hadn't noticed him bullying as much in the last couple of years. And it made her want to know him more, to know what was going on deep down inside of him.

Then, on the train ride in their seventh year, he saw her changing. Deep down, she had hoped that he would walk by and see her, that's why she left the blinds up. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, so she kept her back to him, so as not to show her extremely red face. Once she was fully dressed, she turned around and he was not there. She walked out and back to the Head's compartment, wondering where her handsome Slytherin had gone.

She wanted him. She knew that. He excited her with his bad boy ways. She was just a young Gryffindor bookworm, and thinking about him and how he could rile her up with just a simple look made her want to come out of her shell, but she never felt like she could, because she'd never dreamed he could be feeling the same way. He was perfect.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

Draco tried to keep to his vow, but Hogsmeade trips came and went, and no Hermione. Halloween and Christmas, but no Hermione. He'd tried to walk up to her around Valentine's Day, but she was too engrossed in what Potty and Weasel were saying to notice him staring. He'd stopped calling her Mudblood completely, thought he doubted she noticed. He wanted her. Needed her.

She did notice, however, she couldn't help but notice. He hadn't called her Mudblood, and once she swore he had to stop himself from saying Hermione. She even thought she saw him smile at her in the hallway one time. She kept trying to get up the courage to go talk to him, but always chickened out. When it was nearing Valentine's Day, she saw him try to come up to her, but Harry and Ron were almost smothering her with questions about the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. Once she finally broke free, he was gone.

He wracked his brain for months to try and think of when he could get her alone, but with N.E.W.T.S. coming up, he was preoccupied with his studies.

Then it was over. The testing finished and he was technically a free man. He knew it was his last chance to get to her, the trains were leaving in the morning for home. He knew she loved to read. That's all she ever did, he remembered. So his best bet was to check in on the library and look in the corner he had noticed her reading in before, near the Restricted Section.

After the final feast, he watched her slip away and prayed she was headed towards the library. He decided to wait a little bit, and hung around with Crabbe and Goyle for about half an hour before breaking away, saying he had left something in his dorm.

He walked through the library, making his way towards the back. He finally found her, sitting on a few pillows in the back corner, but not reading.

She was crying. In her mind, it was all too late. It was the last night of school and nothing had happen between her and Draco. She had tried not to admit it, but in the end, it became very evident to her. She looked forward to every time of day when she knew she would see him. And when he just appeared, it was even better. She was in love with him.

She heard a noise and looked up to see him there, staring at her. She immediately turned red and turned her face away. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to sound cross.

He wasn't really sure what to do. He had to be near her, to hold her, touch her, kiss her. He loved her. He walked over and sat next to her, grabbing her chin so she would look at him and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"What did you say?" He said her name, and her heart leaped.

"I said I'm sorry, Hermione," he stared into her eyes, silver meeting chestnut in a swirl of emotions.

"Sorry for what, Draco?" She took a bold move using his name, and she wasn't sure how he would respond.

"I'm sorry for not doing this earlier. This should've happened ages ago."

Before she had a chance to ask what he was babbling about, he brushed his lips against hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough. She pulled back and smiled, still crying.

"Why are you still crying?"

"I was crying because I thought I was never going to get a chance to do that. Now I'm just so happy I have." She smiled.

He grinned at her and pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer, sweeter, more passionate. They leaned back against the pillows and she melted into his arms, him begging for entrance to her mouth and she readily granting it.

It was perfect.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

**A/N:** hope you like!I hope I got all the tags out of it, but ifnot, don't hesitate to point them out!Review if you don't mind, I really like feed back, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It only takes a minute! I promise!


End file.
